harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst
Het Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst (M.v.T. (Engels: British Ministry of Magic)) is het belangrijkste bestuursorgaan van de tovergemeenschap van Groot-Brittannië (dat wil zeggen Engeland, Schotland en Wales) en mogelijk ook van Ierland, met als intentie het handhaven van de magische wet. Het Ministerie verbindt de Britse regering met de Tovenaarswereld. Het hoofdkwartier van het Ministerie bevindt zich in Whitehall, in het centrum van Londen, diep onder de grond.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 7 (''Het Ministerie van Toverkunst) Het wordt geleid door de Minister van Toverkunst. Vanaf 2019 is Hermelien Griffel de Minister van Toverkunst. Elke premier van Groot-Brittannië wordt bezocht door de Minister van Toverkunst. Tijdens de Heer van het Duister zijn hoogtepunt werkte de Minister van Toverkunst samen met de Dreuzel-premier om bescherming te verzekeren aan de Dreuzelwereld. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst werd gevormd als opvolger van de vroegere Tovenaarsraad en ontstond in 1707. Het was, in enige hoedanigheid vóór haar daadwerkelijke formatie, betrokken bij de beslissing van het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters om in 1692 het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding te aanvaarden en neemt nog altijd de verantwoordelijkheid op zich om genoemd Statuut in het Verenigd Koninkrijk te handhaven. De wetten tegen het gebruik van magie door minderjarige tovenaars en tegen het gebruik van een toverstok door niet-tovenaars worden ook door het Ministerie afgedwongen, onder meer om geheimhouding te handhaven. Andere landen, zoals Noorwegen, Duitsland, Bulgarije, enz.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', ''Hoofdstuk 5 (''Tovertweelings Topfopshop) hebben hun eigen Ministerie van Toverkunst. Hoofdkwartier Het hoofdkwartier van het Ministerie van Toverkunst bevindt zich in het hart van Londen. De feitelijke constructie is volledig ondergronds, hoewel magische ramen laten zien welk weer Magisch Onderhoud heeft gekozen voor die dag, van fel zonlicht tot orkanen. Bezoekersingang Een bezoeker van het Ministerie van Toverkunst reist via een kapotte, rode telefooncel in een groezelige straat met een aantal armoedige kantoren, een pub en een muur bedekt met graffiti. Wanneer met de telefoon wordt gebeld (62443, het woord M-A-G-I-E), antwoordt een koele vrouwenstem, niet vanuit de telefoon maar vanuit de lucht alsof de persoon daar aanwezig is. Bezoekers moeten hun reden vermelden, waarop een zilveren badge tevoorschijn komt met de naam en de reden van het bezoek. Vervolgens zakt de telefooncel ongeveer een minuut als een lift naar beneden, waarna de bezoeker in het Atrium neerdaalt. Het Atrium Het Atrium, gelegen op de achtste verdieping, is een grote hal met haarden aan weerszijden van de lange muren. Aan de linkerkant van de hal bevinden zich vergulde haarden die heksen en tovenaars kunnen gebruiken om op het Ministerie te komen. De rechterkant bevat tevens vergulde haarden en worden gebruikt voor vertrek. De vloer is gepolijst donker hout en het plafond is pauwblauw met gouden symbolen die veranderen en van plaats verwisselen. De Fontein van de Magische Broederschap ligt halverwege het Atrium. Een groep gouden beelden, die een tovenaar, een heks, een centaur, een kobold en een huiself voorstellen, spuiten water in het omliggende bassin. Aan het einde van het Atrium bevindt zich een stel gouden poorten, waarnaast de Beveiligingsdesk staat. Erik Marter heeft hier meestal dienst, en registreert de toverstokken van bezoekers. In een andere kleinere hal voorbij de poorten bevinden zich een reeks liften. De liften beiden toegang tot de andere verdiepingen, behalve de tiende. Verdiepingen Op de eerste verdieping zijn de kantoren van de Minister van Toverkunst en ander administratief personeel gelegen. Op de tweede verdiepingen bevindt zich het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. Op de derde verdieping is het Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes gelegen. De vierde verdieping bevat het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens. De vijfde verdieping is het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking. Op de zesde verdieping bevindt zich het Magisch Verkeersbureau en op de zevende verdieping het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie. De achtste verdieping is het Atrium en de negende verdieping is het Departement van Mystificatie. De tiende verdieping is enkel toegankelijk via de trap links van de deur die naar het Departement van Mystificatie op de negende verdieping leidt. Rechtszaal Tien werd voor het eerst gezien tijdens Harry Potter's eerste uitstapjes in Perkamentus' Hersenpan, toen hij getuige was van verschillende Dooddoener-processen. Kerkerachtige gangen leiden naar Rechtszaal Tien. De muren van de rechtszaal zijn donkere stenen. In het midden van de kamer is een stoel bedekt met kettingen die zich te midden van rijen hoge banken bevindt waarop de Wikenweegschaar zitten. Geschiedenis Vroegere jaren 18e eeuw , de eerste Minister van Toverkunst]] Het Ministerie van Toverkunst werd in 1707 opgericht als opvolger van de vroegere Tovenaarsraad, met Hoofdbewindwijzer van de Wikenweegschaar Ulick Grondel die van 1707 tot 1718 als de eerste Minister van Toverkunst diende. Grondel had de lastige taak om een verdeelde en angstige gemeenschap zich aan te laten passen aan de invoer van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding. Zijn grootste nalatenschap was het oprichten van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving. In 1717 classificeerde het Ministerie de Imperiusvloek, Cruciatusvloek en de Vloek des Doods als Onvergeeflijke Vloeken, inclusief de strenge straffen die aan het gebruik ervan zijn verbonden.''De Vertelsels van Baker de Bard'''' ''- "Knabbeltje Babbeltje en de Schaterende Stronk" - Voetnoten Tegen de jaren 1990 leverde het gebruik ervan een levenslange opsluiting in Azkaban op. Damocles Bijlhout was Minister van Toverkunst van 1718 tot 1726. Bijlhout werd gekozen door zijn houding om 'hard tegen Dreuzels' te zijn. Toen het Ministerie een speciaal gebouwde tovenaarsgevangenis op een afgelegen Hebdriden-eiland voorstelde, schrapte Bijlhout de plannen en drong aan op het gebruik van Azkaban, dat ondanks protesten werd uitgevoerd. Bekritiseerd door het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters, werd hij uiteindelijk gedwongen om af te treden. Perseus Park was Minister van Toverkunst van 1726 tot 1733. Hij probeerde een wetsvoorstel door te voeren waardoor het illegaal was om met een Dreuzel te trouwen. Dit bleek tegen de publieke stemming in; de tovergemeenschap, moe van anti-Dreuzel sentiment en op zoek naar vrede, stemde hem bij de eerste gelegenheid weg. Park was tevens pro-Azkaban. Eldrik Kannewasser was Minister van Toverkunst van 1733 tot 1747. Hij was een populaire Minister die als eerste een Schouwer-wervingsprogramma oprichtte. Tijdens zijn bezoek aan Azkaban, realiseerde Kannewasser precies welke omstandigheden er zich daarbinnen voordeden. Gevangenen waren meestal krankzinnig en er was een kerkhof gevestigd voor gevangen die van wanhoop waren gestorven. Hij richtte een commissie op om alternatieven voor Azkaban te onderzoeken, of om op zijn minst de Dementors als bewakers te verwijderen. Voordat er echter een beslissing kon worden genomen stierf Kannewasser aan de Drakenpest. Albert Bootsman was Minister van Toverkunst van 1747 tot 1752. Hij werd beschouwd als een sympathieke maar onbekwame Minister, die aftrad na een slecht geleide koboldenopstand.thumb|left|Zegel van het MinisterieBasil Fluimbast was in 1752 voor twee maanden Minister van Toverkunst. Hij was de kortst dienende Minister, die zijn ontslag had ingediend nadat de rebellerende kobolden hun krachten hadden gebundeld met Weerwolven. Havestus Goor was Minister van Toverkunst van 1752 tot 1770. Als één van de eerste Schouwers heeft hij met succes een aantal opstanden door magische wezens onderdrukt, hoewel historici vinden dat zijn weigering om na te denken over rehabilitatieprogramma's voor weerwolven uiteindelijk tot meer aanvallen hebben geleid. Renoveerde en versterkte tovenaarsgevangenis Azkaban. Maximiliaan Groepzicht was Minister van Toverkunst van 1770 tot 1781. Als een vader van negen was hij een charismatische leider die verschillende extremistische zuiverbloedgroepen die aanvallen op Dreuzels plande ontmantelde. Toen in 1775 de Amerikaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog uitbrak, werd het Ministerie van Toverkunst door MACUSA gevraagd om te beslissen of ze zouden ingrijpen om hun Dreuzel-buren te helpen. In 1777 vroeg de toenmalige president van MACUSA Elizabeth McGilliguddy aan Crowdy wat ze besloten hadden. Hij antwoordde met een eenvoudige vierwoordsbrief waarin stond dat ze "deze uit zullen zitten", waarop zij antwoordde met een nog kortere brief met daarin "lijkt mij verstandig". Zijn mysterieuze overlijden in ambt is het onderwerp geweest van talloze boeken en samenzweringstheorieën.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "The Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA)" op Pottermore Portos Knuister was Minister van Toverkunst van 1781 tot 1789. Hij werd in 1782 door de toenmalige Dreuzelminister, Lord Frederick North, in vertrouwen ingeschakeld om te zien of hij kon helpen met de opkomende mentale instabiliteit van koning George III. Toen werd beweerd dat Lord North in tovenaars geloofde, werd hij na een motie van wantrouwen gedwongen om af te treden. Zalvian Goderecht was Minister van Toverkunst van 1789 tot 1798. Omdat hij te veel werd beïnvloed door zuiverbloeden met rijkdom en status, zagen velen hem als een marionet van zijn eigen adviseur Septimus Malfidus, die als het feitelijke hoofd van het Ministerie zou hebben gediend. Artemisia Luifkens was Minister van Toverkunst van 1798 tot 1811. Ze was de eerste heks die ooit het ambt heeft bekleed, richtte het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking op, en lobbyde hard en met succes om tijdens haar termijn een Wereldkampioenschap Zwerkbal in Groot-Brittannië te houden. 19e eeuw Gerrit Zwalp was Minister van Toverkunst van 1811 tot 1819. Zeer populair en als een gepassioneerde fan van de Tutshill Tornado's, richtte hij het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie op en slaagde erin wetgeving voor magische dieren en wezens te bewerkstelligen wat al geruime tijd een bron van onenigheid was. Josephien Hork was Minister van Toverkunst van 1819 tot 1827. Onthulde een ongezonde anti-Dreuzel overtuiging in ambt; verachtte nieuwe Dreuzel-technologie zoals de telegraaf, waarvan ze beweerde dat het de functies van een toverstok zou verstoren. Ottalien Guichel was Minister van Toverkunst van 1827 tot 1835. Guichel, een meer toekomstgerichte Minister, richtte commissies op om de kracht van het Dreuzelbrein te onderzoeken, die tijdens deze periode van het Britse Rijk groter leken te zijn dan sommige tovenaars hadden gedacht. Rudolfus van Detta was Minister van Toverkunst van 1835 tot 1841. Reactionair die probeerde het Departement van Mystificatie te sluiten, die hem negeerde. Trad uiteindelijk af als gevolg van zijn slechte gezondheid, waarvan in het algemeen werd beweerd te zijn veroorzaakt door zijn onbekwaamheid om de spanningen van het ambt het hoofd te bieden. Hortensia Flinkevoedt was Minister van Toverkunst van 1841 tot 1849. Ze introduceerde meer wetgevingen dan iedere andere Minister, waarvan vele nuttig, maar waarvan sommige ook vermoeiend (zoals hoe puntig een hoed mocht zijn, etc.), wat uiteindelijk resulteerde in haar politieke ondergang. Evangelien Kakelaer was Minister van Toverkunst van 1849 tot 1855. Een goede vriendin van koningin Victoria, die nooit heeft gerealiseerd dat ze een heks was, laat staan Minister van Toverkunst. Kakelaer wordt verondersteld op magische (en illegale) wijze te hebben ingegrepen bij de Krimoorlog. Priscilla van de Meer was Minister van Toverkunst van 1855 tot 1858. Wekte een irrationele afkeer tegen Dreuzelpremier Lord Palmerston op, in zoverre dat het zulke problemen veroorzaakte (munten in zijn jaszakken die in kikkerpoten veranderden) dat ze gedwongen was om af te treden. Ironisch genoeg werd twee dagen later Palmerston gedwongen om af te treden. Donald van Vaal was Minister van Toverkunst van 1858 tot 1865. Een veilig paar handen. Terwijl het Dreuzelparlement een periode van duidelijke omwentelingen onderging, kende het Ministerie van Toverkunst een periode van welkome rust. Frans "Spuitgat" Spats was Minister van Toverkunst van 1865 tot 1903. Als de langst ooit dienende Minister van Toverkunst, en ook de meest langdradige, overleefde hij een 'moordaanslag' (schoppen) van een centaur die zich beledigd voelde om Spats' 'een centaur, geest en dwerg lopen een bar binnen'-grap. Woonde koningin Victoria's begrafenis bij in een admiraal's hoed en slobkousen, waarop de Wikenweegschaar voorzichtig suggereerde dat het tijd was om af te treden (Spats was 147 toen hij het ambt verliet). 20e eeuw Venusia Krakeling was Minister van Toverkunst van 1903 tot 1912. Tweede ex-Schouwer die het ambt bekleedde en werd beschouwd als bekwaam en aangenaam. Krakeling stierf tijdens een ongewoon ongeluk tijdens het tuinieren (Mandragora gerelateerd). Schutter van Havermoude was Minister van Toverkunst van 1912 tot 1923. Gedurende de Eerste Wereldoorlog heeft van Havermoude de noodwetgeving doorgevoerd die heksen en tovenaars verbood om betrokken te raken, uit angst dat zij massale overtredingen van het Internationale Statuut van Magische Geheimhouding zouden veroorzaken. Duizenden waren het niet met hem eens en hielpen de Dreuzels waar zij konden. Joris Heerald was Minister van Toverkunst van 1923 tot 1925. Een begaafde tovenaar, maar een onwaarschijnlijke politicus. Heerald was een uitzonderlijk zwijgzame man die de voorkeur gaf te communiceren in woorden met maar één lettergreep en expressieve rookpluimen die hij uit het einde van zijn toverstok produceerde. Werd gedwongen af te treden wegens pure irritatie aan zijn excentriciteit. Hector Fuillack was Minister van Toverkunst van 1925 tot 1939. Ongetwijfeld Minister geworden vanwege zijn opvallende verschil met Heerald, nam de levendige en flamboyante Fuillack de wereldwijde bedreiging door Gellert Grindelwald niet voldoende serieus. Dit kostte hem zijn baan. Leonard van Voorraedt-Maaning was Minister van Toverkunst van 1939 tot 1948. Een degelijke Minister die in de gelederen opkwam na het jaren serveren van thee op het Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes. Overzag een belangrijke periode van internationale tovenaars- en Dreuzel-conflicten. Genoot een goede werkrelatie met Winston Churchill. Wilhelmina Tuif was Minister van Toverkunst van 1948 tot 1959. Opgewekte heks die een periode van welkome vrede en welvaart overzag. Stierf in ambt na het, te laat, ontdekken van een allergie voor een bepaald soort toffee. Ignatius Tuif was Minister van Toverkunst van 1959 tot 1962. Zoon van bovengenoemde. Profiteerde van de populariteit van zijn moeder om de verkiezingen te winnen. Beloofde een controversieel en gevaarlijk Dementor-fokprogramma in te stellen en werd gedwongen af te treden. Norbert Zuigh was Minister van Toverkunst van 1962 tot 1968. De eerste Dreuzelgeboren Minister van Toverkunst, zijn aanstelling veroorzaakte ontsteltenis onder de oude (volbloed) garde, van wie vele uit protest ontslag namen. Heeft altijd ontkent iets te maken te hebben gehad met Engeland's winst van de Wereldbeker in 1966. Verliet het ambt na het oplopen van een mysterieuze ziekte (samenzweringstheorieën in overvloed). Euphemia Juttemis was Minister van Toverkunst van 1968 tot 1975. Juttemis handelde eind jaren zestig vakkundig tegen zuiverbloedopstanden tijdens Snul-demonstraties, maar werd al snel geconfronteerd met de eerste opkomst van Heer Voldemort. Juttemis werd al snel uit haar ambt gezet als ontoereikend voor deze uitdaging. Harold Minzaam was Minister van Toverkunst van 1975 tot 1980. Werd gezien als tegenstander van compromissen, en plaatste nog meer Dementors rond Azkaban, maar was niet in staat Voldemort's schijnbaar onstuitbare groei aan macht te bedwingen. Milene Boterberg was Minister van Toverkunst van 1980 tot 1990. Als zeer bekwame Minister moest ze zich verantwoorden tegenover het Internationaal Overlegorgaan van Heksenmeesters voor het aantal schendingen van het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding op de dag en nacht nadat Harry Potter de aanslag van Heer Voldemort overleefde. Wist zichzelf vrij te spreken met de nu beruchte woorden: "Ik eis ons onuitwisbare recht om te feesten op". Kort voordat Minister Milene Boterberg in 1990 met pensioen ging, wilden de tovenaarsgemeenschap dat Albus Perkamentus Minister zou worden. Het kreeg de baan vier keer aangeboden,''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', ''Hoofdstuk 20 (''Heer Voldemorts Verzoek) maar wees dit af vanwege zijn eerdere negatieve ervaringen met macht.251x251px|thumb|Vier Dooddoeners tijdens hun proces voor de [[Magische Wetsraad]] De meest waarschijnlijke persoon om op dat punt Minister van Toverkunst te worden was Bartolomeus Krenck Sr., die als hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving populariteit had verworven na het ontmantelen van Dooddoeners na de eerste nederlaag van Heer Voldemort, inclusief de arrestatie van zijn eigen zoon vanwege zijn medeplichtigheid bij het martelen van Frank en Lies Lubbermans''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', ''Hoofdstuk 27 (''De Terugkeer van Sluipvoet) met de Cruciatusvloek. Hij raakt echter uit de gratie toen mensen vermoedden dat de acties en dood van zijn zoon in Azkaban het gevolg waren van Krenck's verwaarlozing en omdat hij niet genoeg tijd thuis doorbracht vanwege zijn ministeriële bezigheden. Onder Cornelis Droebel Cornelis Droebel was Minister van Toverkunst tijdens de gebeurtenissen rond Heer Voldemort's tweede opkomst. Hij werd Minister van Toverkunst in 1990''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 10 (''Loena Leeflang) en bleef aan als Minister tot hij op 2 juli 1996 werd ontslagen.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', ''Hoofdstuk 1 (''De Andere Minister) - Cornelis Droebel zegt dat de tovergemeenschap gedurende veertien dagen om zijn ontslag riep en dat hij drie dagen geleden werd ontslagen. Aangezien het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie plaatsvond in de nacht van 18 juni 1996, is twee weken (14 dagen) daarna 2 juli 1996. Al vroeg in zijn ambtstermijn vroeg hij frequent om hulp van tovenaars zoals Albus Perkamentus, maar werd later wantrouwend jegens Perkamentus, van wie hij geloofde dat hij zijn positie probeerde toe te eigenen. 1992-1995 In de zomer van 1992 stelde hoofd van de Afdeling Misbruikpreventie van Dreuzelvoorwerpen Arthur Wemel een Dreuzelbeschermingswet voor, die leidde tot een gigantische optreden van het Ministerie tegen illegaal betoverde of duistere objecten. Tegelijkertijd stuurde de Taakeenheid Ongepast Spreukgebruik Harry Potter een brief van berisping nadat de huis-elf van de Malfidus familie, Dobby, magie had gebruikt in een poging hem van Zweinstein weg te houden. Begin 1993 ging Droebel naar Zweinstein om Rubeus Hagrid naar Azkaban te sturen op verdenking van het openen van de Geheime Kamer, een beschuldiging die 50 jaar eerder had geleid tot zijn schorsing van Zweinstein. Hagrid werd uiteindelijk in juni vrijgelaten nadat het trio het mysterie van de Geheime Kamer had opgelost. In de zomer van 1993 ontsnapte de veroordeelde massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts uit Azkaban, wat leidde tot een enorme ministeriële klopjacht. Begin 1994 ving Severus Sneep Zwarts en bracht hem terug onder Droebel's hoede, maar Harry Potter en Hermelien Griffel hadden eerder in het Krijsende Krot ontdekt dat Zwarts niet verantwoordelijk was voor de misdaden waarvan hij beschuldigd was. Ze hielpen hem te ontsnappen met behulp van een Tijdverdrijver en Scheurbek de hippogrief, waardoor het Ministerie een mikpunt van bespotting werd.''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban'', ''Hoofdstuk 22 (''Opnieuw Uilenpost) 's campagne tegen Harry Potter]]Het organiseren van het Toverschool Toernooi in 1994-1995 betrof aanzienlijke inspanningen van het Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking, het Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie en andere delen van het Ministerie. Het toernooi werd op 24 juni 1995 afgesloten met de dood van Carlo Kannewasser en de wedergeboorte van Heer Voldemort. Droebel weigerde Perkamentus en Harry Potter's overtuigingen te geloven, wat leidde tot de heroprichting van de Orde van de Feniks om Voldemort tegen te houden. Vanwege Droebel's weigering om de waarheid in te zien, werd de tovenaarsgemeenschap benadeeld als het ging om de immanente dreiging van Heer Voldemort en zijn volgelingen. 1995-1996 's hoorzitting vanwege het gebruik van minderjarige toverkunst]] Na Voldemort's terugkeer, voerde het Ministerie campagne om Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter in diskrediet te brengen, omdat Droebel, zijn geest "verdraaid en verwrongen door angst" weigerde deze gruwelijke waarheid te geloven. Deze trend van het trachten om de directe schade te minimaliseren omvatte de pogingen van het Ministerie om Harry uit de tovenaarsgemeenschap te drijven, druk uit te oefenen op leraren en toezicht op Zweinstein, voorrechten van Perkamentus en iedereen die zijn overtuiging dat Voldemort was teruggekeerd af te nemen en de Ochtendprofeet ''aan te moedigen om verhalen die de spot dreven met Perkamentus en Harry te publiceren. Op 12 augustus werd Harry opgeroepen voor een disciplinaire hoorzitting op het Ministerie, met betrekking tot wat het Ministerie heeft aangeduid als "''overtredingen begaan onder de Wet op de Restrictie van Toverkunst door Minderjarige en het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding". De hoorzitting werd veranderd in een volledige rechtszaak, die onorthodox was en buiten context van de wet viel, in een vooringenomen poging om Harry verder in diskrediet te brengen.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 8 (''De Hoorzitting) Uiteindelijk moest het Ministerie de reden voor de massale uitbraak uit Azkaban verbergen, gezien het Ministerie het vertrek van de Dementors niet uit kon verklaren of rechtvaardigen. Heer Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners probeerden om een specifieke profetie betreffende Harry Potter en Voldemort te pakken te krijgen uit de Hal der Profetieën op de negende verdieping van het Ministerie, het Departement van Mystificatie. Om dit te doen brachten ze zowel Placidus Pais''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 26 (''Voorzien en Onvoorzien) als Severijn Zonderland''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 14 (''Percy en Sluipvoet) onder de invloed van de Imperiusvloek, maar dit was zonder resultaat, aangezien alleen Harry de profetie kon pakken. Kort na middernacht op 18 juni 1996 lokten de Dooddoeners Harry en vijf andere leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus naar het verlaten Ministerie. Er brak een gevecht uit over de profetie die betrekking had tot Harry en de Heer van het Duister. De leden van de Strijders van Perkamentus wisten zich te verweren tegen de Dooddoeners totdat er hulp arriveerde. De Orde van de Feniks kwam ze redden en er ontstond een duel in de Kamer de Doods, wat resulteerde in de dood van Sirius Zwarts door zijn nicht Bellatrix van Detta. Er vond tevens een duel tussen Voldemort en Perkamentus in het Atrium van het Ministerie plaats.''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'', ''Hoofdstuk 35 (''Achter het Donkere Gordijn) Na de strijd zagen Droebel en diverse andere getuigen Voldemort met hun eigen ogen en deze positie van ontkenning werd onhoudbaar. Het Ministerie werd gedwongen om de terugkeer van de Heer van het Duister te erkennen en Droebel werd zonder pardon vervangen door Rufus Schobbejak, hoewel Droebel hem mocht assisteren in een 'adviserende rol'''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', ''Hoofdstuk 1 (''De Andere Minister) Het publiek werd vervolgens op de hoogte gebracht van de groeide dreiging voor de bevolking en dit markeerde het begin van een open oorlogvoering. Onder Rufus Schobbejak Naar aanleiding van de oorlogssituatie waarmee het land geconfronteerd werd, werd Rufus Schobbejak, voormalig hoofd van het Schouwershoofdkwartier, op 2 juli 1996 aangesteld als Droebel's opvolger,''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', ''Hoofdstuk 1 (''De Andere Minister) - Cornelis Droebel zegt dat de tovergemeenschap gedurende veertien dagen om zijn ontslag riep en dat hij drie dagen geleden werd ontslagen. Aangezien het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie plaatsvond in de nacht van 18 juni 1996, is twee weken (14 dagen) daarna 2 juli 1996. en was hij verantwoordelijk voor de oprichting van verschillende nieuwe afdelingen, zoals de Afdeling voor de Opsporing en Inbeslagneming van Vervalste Verdedigingsspreuken en Beveiligde Voorwerpen.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', ''Hoofdstuk 5 (''Veel SLIJMBALLEN en Eén Zeur) Desondanks presteerde Schobbejak niet veel beter dan Droebel. Opnieuw reageerde Schobbejak op de publieke opinie en probeerde wanhopig om het erop te laten lijken dat het Ministerie vooruitgang had geboekt, ondanks dat de realiteit anders was, zoals het ten onrechte opsluiten van Sjaak Stuurman. Onder Schobbejak's regime was er geen vooruitgang. Hij was te druk met het verspreiden van valse veiligheid, iets dat uiteindelijk zou leiden tot zijn ondergang en die van het Ministerie. Harry had twee ontmoetingen met Schobbejak, waarin Harry werd gevraagd samen te werken met het Ministerie omwille van zijn propaganda-waarde: het Ministerie wilde dat Harry de "mascotte" van het Ministerie zou worden om het publiek hoop te geven, door hen te vertellen dat het Ministerie een bron van veiligheid en kracht bleef, en dat de "Uitverkorene" het onderzoek van het Ministerie steunde. Harry wees Schobbejak beide keren af. Harry maakte het duidelijk dat hij niet goedkeurde wat het Ministerie aan het doen was en maakte zijn mening over Schobbejak bekend. Dit bracht de Minister van Toverkunst ertoe te geloven dat Harry arrogant was en de twee kregen een slechte verstandhouding. De twee bleven tijdens de lezing van Perkamentus' testament op slechte voet met elkaar en dit leidde tot een onenigheid waarbij Schobbejak de controle over zijn geduld verloor. Harry verklaarde dat hij nooit met het Ministerie zou samenwerken als ze bleven handelen zoals ze dat eerder deden. In de zomer van 1997, kort na de moord van Albus Perkamentus, was het Atrium van het Ministerie het decor van een toespraak van Schobbejak over de "duistere tijden" waarin de Toverwereld leefde en hoe het Ministerie sterk bleef en actief bleef in de strijd tegen de duistere krachten.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 Ondertussen waren de Dooddoeners erin geslaagd het Ministerie te infiltreren door een aantal van zijn hooggeplaatste ambtenaren onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek te brengen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', ''Hoofdstuk 1 (''De Heer van het Duister Regeert) Als gevolg daarvan, later in de zomer, op de avond van 1 augustus 1997, was het Ministerie het decor van een stille staatsgreep waarin Schobbejak werd vermoord,''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', ''Hoofdstuk 8 (''De Bruiloft) terwijl hij weigerde de Dooddoeners enige informatie over Harry Potter te geven.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', ''Hoofdstuk 11 (''De Omkoop) Onder Pius Dikkers thumb||235x177px|Vier leden van het nieuwe regime: van links naar rechts, [[Albert Rigeur (onderzoeker van beweerde Dreuzelgeborenen), Dorothea Omber (Hoofd van de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen), Pius Dikkers (Minister van Toverkunst) en Jeegers (Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving)]] Na de staatsgreep door de Dooddoeners stond het Ministerie van Toverkunst onder leiding van Pius Dikkers. Dikkers was onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek gebracht. Voldemort koos ervoor om zich niet openlijk te openbaren als Minister, om een sfeer van angst en onzekerheid binnen de tovergemeenschap te behouden. Er werd meer veiligheid aan het gebouw toegevoegd en het personeel werd gecontroleerd. Bovendien werden laaggeplaatste werknemers gedwongen via een toiletnetwerk naar werk te gaan,''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', ''Hoofdstuk 12 (''Toverkracht is Macht) toegankelijk via een reeks ondergrondse openbare toiletten in Whitehall; alleen het hooggeplaatste personeel werd toegestaan te Verschijnselen en het Haardrooster te gebruiken. Het Ministerie werd corrupt tijdens Pius' termijn als Minister. Onder leiding van Dikkers werd het Ministerie totalitair, plaatste het toezicht op degenen die verdacht werden, zoals Arthur Wemel, en richtte het de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen op om Dreuzelgeborenen te vervolgen wegens het naar verluidt 'stelen' van magie. Er werden onrechtvaardige rechtszaken gehouden om de Dreuzelgeborenen uit te roeien en om de indruk van rechtvaardigheid te geven, hoewel dit allesbehalve was. Het Ministerie kreeg ook het motto 'Toverkracht is Macht', wat in een standbeeld met een heks en tovenaar die op tronen gemaakt van Dreuzels zaten was gegraveerd.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', ''Hoofdstuk 13 (''De Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen) Dooddoeners zoals Jeegers verwierven een hoge positie binnen het Ministerie. Bloedhonden of premiejagers kwamen ook in dienst van het Ministerie. Bloedhonden bleken een relatief informele organisatie met als doel het opsporen of arresteren van Dreuzelgeborenen en "bloedverraders". Bloedhond-kampen werden in heel Engeland opgericht. Als zij hun beoogde doel hadden gevangen, werden deze gedood of naar Azkaban gestuurd. Onder Romeo Wolkenveldt In 1998, na de vernietiging van Heer Voldemort en het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, werd Romeo Wolkenveldt Minister van Toverkunst en leidde een enorme hervorming van het Ministerie. Hij deed dit in een poging om corruptie en vooroordelen uit te roeien.J.K. Rowling Web Chat Transcript op The-Leaky-Cauldron.org Wolkenveldt vulde het Schouwershoofdkwartier aan en zag dat de Dooddoeners die ontsnapten aan hun gevangenschap werden opgepakt en berecht voor hun misdaden tegen de tovergemeenschap. De revitalisering en hervorming omvatte de inspanningen van Harry Potter en Ron Wemel op het Schouwershoofdkwartier, en van Hermelien Griffel die de rechten van niet-mensen op het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens bevorderde en pro-zuiverbloed wetten op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving uitroeide.Interview van Accio Quote! met J.K. Rowling op 29 juli 2007 Overheidsstructuur De medewerkers van het Ministerie zijn grotendeels niet verkozen, maar de Minister van Toverkunst wordt echter door een onbekende groep gekozen. Werken op het Ministerie kan direct na afronding van een tovenaarsopleiding,''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' hoewel de verschillende afdelingen verschillende opleidingsniveau's hebben en soms specifieke examenresultaten vereisen. Zowel de Minister als het Ministerie als geheel worden gezien als gevoelig voor de publieke opinie, die zij via de ''Ochtendprofeet'' proberen te beïnvloeden. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst heeft niet het recht om studenten van Zweinstein te straffen voor misdaden, noch hebben ze het voorrecht op hun schorsing en inbeslagname van hun toverstok, tenzij de beschuldigingen met succes zijn bewezen en aangenomen. Perkamentus maakte Droebel duidelijk dat het Ministerie weinig invloed heeft op de gedetailleerde werkzaamheden binnen de school, wat Droebel probeerde te veranderen door een reeks aan Onderwijsdecreten, die de school effectief met de regering moest verbinden. Minister van Toverkunst , Rufus Schobbejak, Pius Dikkers en Romeo Wolkenveldt]] De Minister van Toverkunst is de gekozen leider van het Ministerie. De functie van Minister van Toverkunst werd ingesteld met de oprichting van het Ministerie van Toverkunst nadat het Internationale Statuut van Geheimhouding van kracht werd. De eerste Minister (Ulick Grondel) trad in 1707 in dienst. De Minister en zijn persoonlijke staf bezetten de eerste verdieping van het Ministerie. De Minister geniet een positie van grote bekendheid en prestige. Hij of zij vertegenwoordigt de Britse tovergemeenschap in internationale aangelegenheden en zet de toon voor het beleid van het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Daarnaast is de Minister van Toverkunst bekend bij de Dreuzel-premier en communiceren de twee leider wanneer nodig. De Minister van Toverkunst geeft ook leiding aan de Wikenweegschaar. Gedurende het marionettenregime dat in 1997-1998 werd opgericht door Heer Voldemort, huisvestte deze verdieping ook het kantoor van het Hoofd van de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen. Na de oorlog werd de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen ontbonden. De eerste verdieping omvat de volgende kantoren: Kantoor van de Minister van Toverkunst, Kantoor van de Adviseur van de Minister van Toverkunst, Kantoor van de Secretaris-Generaal van de Minister van Toverkunst en het Kantoor van de Junior Assistent van de Minister van Toverkunst. Departementen Het Ministerie heeft zeven departementen, die elk een ander aspect van de Toverwereld behandelen. Het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving is de grootste en is waar alle andere afdelingen min of meer verantwoording aan af moeten leggen (behalve het Departement van Mystificatie). Elk departement heeft een eigen verdieping van het Ministerie toegewezen gekregen, hoewel het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving niet alleen de tweede verdieping, maar ook de rechtszalen op de tiende verdieping bezetten. Er zijn ook verschillende kleinere afdelingen binnen de departementen. De departementen communiceren door middel van "intercontinentale memo's" geschreven op bleeklila papierenvliegtuigjes, die zelfstandig naar hun bestemming vliegen, omdat voorgaand routinematig gebruik van uilen voor berichten binnen het Ministerie een overmaat aan vervuiling veroorzaakte door uitwerpselen en uitgevallen veren. De bekende departementen en hun afdelingen zijn als volgt: Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Departement van Magische Rampen en Catastrofes Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens Departement van Internationale Magische Samenwerking Magisch Verkeersbureau Departement van Magische Sport en Recreatie Departement van Mystificatie Andere afdelingen Personeel Ministers van Toverkunst Ulick Gamp cropped.png|Ulick Grondel Hesphaestus_Gore.png|Hesphaestus Gore Luchthuis.jpg|Artemisia Luchthuis Zwalp.jpg|Gerrit Zwalp INb_P9CXong.jpg|Cornelis Droebel Schobbejak.jpg|Rufus Schobbejak Dikkers.png|Pius Dikkers Wolkenveldt.jpg|Romeo Wolkenveldt Hermionedhface2.jpg|Hermelien Griffel Hier volgt een lijst van bekende Ministers van Toverkunst en hun ambtstermijnen: * Ulick Grondel (1707—1718) * Damocles Bijlhout (1718—1726) * Perseus Park (1726—1733) * Eldrik Kannewasser (1733—1747) * Albert Bootsman (1747—1752) * Basil Fluimbast (1752—1752) * Havestus Goor (1752—1770) * Maximiliaan Groepzicht (1770—1781) * Portos Knuister (1781—1789) * Zalvian Goderecht (1789—1798) * Artemisia Luifkens (1798—1811) * Gerrit Zwalp (1811—1819) * Josephien Hork (1819—1827) * Ottalien Guichel (1827—1835) * Rudolfus van Detta (1835—1841) * Hortensia Flinkevoedt (1841—1849) * Evangelien Kakelaer (1849—1855) * Priscilla van de Meer (1855—1858) * Donald van Vaal (1858—1865) * Frans Spats (1865—1903) * Venusia Krakeling (1903—1912) * Schutter van Havermoude (1912—1923) * Joris Heerald (1923—1925) * Hector Fuillack (1925—1939) * Leonard van Voorraedt-Maaning (1939—1948) * Wilhelmina Tuif (1948—1959) * Ignatius Tuif (1959—1962) * Norbert Zuigh (1962—1968) * Euphemia Juttemis (1968—1975) * Harold Minzaam (1975—1980) * Milene Boterberg (1980—1990) * Cornelis Oswald Droebel (1990—1 juli 1996) * Rufus Schobbejak (1 juli 1996—1 augustus 1997) * Pius Dikkers (1 augustus 1997—2 mei 1998) * Romeo Wolkenveldt (2 mei 1998—voor 2019) * Hermelien Griffel (ca. 2019—?) Na de onthulling van Voldemort's terugkeer werd Droebel vervangen als Minister, omdat hij bijna een jaar de waarheid had ontkent. Hij werd vervangen door Rufus Schobbejak, voordat hij door Voldemort werd vermoord en werd vervangen door Pius Dikkers, die onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek optrad. Romeo Wolkenveldt verving Voldemort's marionet, Pius Dikkers, aan het einde van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog en hervormde het Ministerie. In 2019 werd Hermelien Griffel verkozen tot Minister van Toverkunst. Albus Perkamentus werd de functie van Minister aangeboden en weigerde dit minstens vier keer. In zijn laatste dagen op Zweinstein werd er in het algemeen aangenomen dat Marten Vilijn de nieuwe Minister zou worden, omdat hij een grote intelligentie en magisch talent bezat, samen met een groot talent om strategische allianties met mensen te creëren. Hij kon ook volgelingen verzamelen om zijn eigen belangen te dienen. Vilijn weigerde echter elke gelegenheid om bij het Ministerie te werken, aangezien een carrière in de overheid niet zijn interesse trok. Hoofd van de Departementen en afdelingen Justus_Pilliwickle2.jpg|Justus Pilling † Ameliabones2.jpg|Emilia Bonkel † Roger_Lloyd_Pack_as_Barty_Crouch_Sr._(GoF-promo-02)2.jpg|Barto Krenck Sr. † LudoBagman2.png|Ludo Bazuyn Percy2.jpg|Percy Wemel AWeasley12.jpg|Arthur Wemel Ricky_Wilson_DH12.jpg|Dirk Kramer † Yaxleyprofile2.jpg|Jeegers PromoHP7_Harry_Potter2.jpg|Harry Potter Andere medewerkers Dawlishprofile2.jpg|Jan Donders Harry-potter-caliz-fuego-promo-402.jpg|Barend Kannewasser DPoAOgiyMrU2.jpg|Mafalda Russula Alice12.jpg|Lies Lubbermans Frank12.jpg|Frank Lubbermans Walden_Macnair2.jpg|Walter Vleeschhouwer Alastor_Moody_Profile2.jpg|Alastor Dolleman † Newton_Scamander2.jpg|Newton Scamander Nymphadora_Tonks_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image2.jpg|Nymphadora Tops † Dolores_Umbridge_Deathly_Hallows_promotional_image2.jpg|Dorothea Omber Ron_Weasley2.jpg|Ron Wemel Harry-potter-and-the-deathly-hallowspart-22.jpg|Marcel Lubbermans Dreuzel relaties Het Ministerie houdt contact met de Dreuzelminister van het Verenigd Koninkrijk door middel van een portret in het kantoor van Downing Street 10 (het kantoor van de Britse premier). Het portret is aan de muur bevestigd met een permanente plakbezwering, zodat Dreuzels het niet kunnen verwijderen en het portret de Dreuzelminister op de hoogte kan brengen van de arriverende Minister van Toverkunst.''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' De Brits Kroon, inclusief de premier van het Verenigd Koninkrijk en het Koningshuis, is bekend met het bestaan van het Ministerie. Iedere nieuwe Dreuzelminister ontvangt een bezoek van de Minister van Toverkunst, die hem informeert over het bestaan van de Toverwereld. Hij legt uit dat hij alleen contact met de premier op zal nemen in omstandigheden waarin de gebeurtenissen in de Toverwereld de Dreuzels kunnen beïnvloeden. Een voorbeeld hiervan is dat de Minister de premier moet informeren als gevaarlijke artefacten of dieren naar het Verenigd Koninkrijk worden gebracht. Het Ministerie houdt contact met de Britse Dreuzelminister via een portret van Ulick Grondel, in het kantoor van de Dreuzelminister op 10 Downing Street. Het portret, dat niet van de muur kan worden verwijderd (vanwege een permanente plakbezwering), meldt de premier wanneer de Minister van Toverkunst via het Haardrooster zal arriveren. Geen enkele Dreuzelminister heeft ooit voet in het Ministerie van Toverkunst gezet; zoals opgesomd door voormalig Minister Donald van Vaal, "dat kennen die arreme koppies nie' an". Ministers Cornelis Droebel en Rufus Schobbejak hadden de neiging om op een enigszins neerbuigende manier tegen de Dreuzelminister op te treden. Na de val van het Ministerie van Toverkunst, waardoor deze onder controle van Heer Voldemort kwam en Pius Dikkers als marionet-Minister optrad, ontstond er een nieuw tijdperk aan relatie tussen tovenaars en Dreuzels, die meer in lijn was met de ideologie van de Dooddoeners. Deze acties omvatte de installatie van het "Toverkunst is Macht"-standbeeld in het Atrium. Dit was ter vervanging van de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap. Terwijl verscheidene vooroordelen over Dreuzels werden onderwezen door professoren Amycus en Alecto Kragge op Zweinstein, dat onder leiding stond van het nieuwe schoolhoofd, Severus Sneep, begon het Ministerie te beweren dat Dreuzelgeborenen magie "stalen" van "echte" heksen en tovenaars. De Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen, onder leiding van Dorothea Omber, werd opgericht om Dreuzelgeborenen te vervolgen en op te sluiten. Daarnaast werden er Bloedhonden organisaties gevormd in een poging eventuele Dreuzelgeborenen en bloedverraders die op de vlucht waren op te sporen. Mensen met bekende banden met de Orde van de Feniks of sympathieën voor Dreuzels, zoals Arthur Wemel, werden in de gaten gehouden en er werd een beloning aangeboden voor de vangst van Harry Potter, voor het Ministerie bekend als "Ongewenst Persoon Nr. 1". Vermoedelijk werden, na Voldemort's nederlaag en Romeo Wolkenveldt's aanstelling als Minister van Toverkunst, de wrede vooroordeelmaatregelen opgelegd door het Dooddoener-regime tegen Dreuzels opgeheven. Het Ministerie ging vervolgens weer communiceren met de Dreuzelminister wanneer nodig. Kritiek De magische regering heeft soms de indruk gegeven van, op verschillende momenten, van ofwel onbekwaamheid of kwaadwilligheid, wat blijkt uit de succesvolle uitbraken uit Azkaban en de campagne om respectievelijk Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter in diskrediet te brengen. Het Ministerie staat bekend om corruptie, aangezien het blijkt dat het vrij goed voorbereid is om strenge wetten zonder voorafgaande kennisgeving door te voeren, niet geïnteresseerd lijken in het oplossen van serieuze problemen en er daarom voor kiezen om slecht nieuws te negeren of te verbergen. Het Ministerie was alleen gefocust op positieve publiciteit in plaats van een echte verbetering van de gemeenschap en nam de druk de tevredenheid van de meerderheidsbegrenzers als een factor in hun beslissingen. Meer dan de helft van de medewerkers van het Ministerie kan geen Schildspreuk oproepen, waardoor zij in plaats daarvan de Schildhoed ter bescherming moesten gebruiken. Corruptie Het Ministerie van Toverkunst heeft de indruk gegeven van ofwel onbekwaamheid of kwaadwilligheid. Het Ministerie heeft dan ook verschillende tyrannische wetten zonder voorafgaande kennisgeving doorgevoerd. De weinige rechten die menselijke tovenaars hebben, worden geweigerd aan niet-mensen. Zelfs mensen die later onschuldig bleken zijn onderworpen aan de verschrikking van Azkaban, en niet alle beschuldigden krijgen een eerlijk proces, zoals bij Sirius Zwarts het geval was. Moderne regeringen zoude sommige daden van het Ministerie beschouwen als wreed en onmenselijk. Onder leiding van Cornelis Droebel waren de rechtszaken kort en hadden ze geen jury; In plaats daarvan hoorde een Tovenaarsraad iedere zaak, ongeacht de voorafgaande kennis van de zaak, was het onwaarschijnlijk dat er een uitspraak kon worden gedaan en waren advocaten niet toegestaan. Het is waarschijnlijk dat de omstandigheden met de nieuwe administratie zijn verbeterd. Tijdens Hagrid's rechtszaak voor het Comité voor de Vernietiging van Gevaarlijke Wezens was de beul (Walter Vleeschhouwer) al aanwezig voordat er een uitspraak was gedaan. De beslissingen van het comité werden beïnvloed door Lucius Malfidus, die de leden had bedreigt en geïntimideerd. Na de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort weigerde de Minister van die tijd, Cornelis Droebel, te geloven dat de slechte tovenaar terug was, ondanks het harde bewijs. Het Ministerie heeft zelfs een campagne gestart om de geloofwaardigheid van Harry Potter te beschadigen, iets wat werd gevoed door Droebel's angst dat Perkamentus zijn baan wilde. Uiteindelijk werd het Ministerie gedwongen de dreiging te erkennen en te handelen. Droebel werd ontslagen vanwege zijn incompetentie en werd vervangen door Rufus Schobbejak. Schobbejak werd net zo slecht als Krenck Sr. door zondebokken te creëren en de verkeerde mensen naar Azkaban te sturen, zoals Sjaak Stuurman, om het te laten lijken dat het Ministerie goed werk leverde. Toen hij Harry vroeg om een mascotte te zijn, zodat het publiek hen zou steunen, weigerde Harry omdat hij wist dat het Ministerie nog steeds corrupt was. Na de val van het Ministerie van Toverkunst was het gehele Ministerie onder Voldemort's controle en onder leiding van een marionetregering geleid door Pius Dikkers. De verschillende wetten die in dit regime werden doorgevoerd omvatten de vervolging en intimidatie van Dreuzelgeborenen en Dreuzels, en propaganda die minderwaardigheid van Dreuzels aanduidden en hoe ze door tovenaars behandeld moesten worden. Echter, na Voldemort's nederlaag en Romeo Wolkenveldt's aanstelling als Minister, werkten Harry, Ron en Hermelien voor het Ministerie en veranderden het door het drastisch minder corrupt te maken. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)|''Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)|''Harry Potter en de Geheime Kamer (game)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)|''Harry Potter en de Gevangene van Azkaban (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)|''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (game)]] * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (film)]]'' * [[Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)|''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins (game)]] * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2 (game) '' '' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind'' *''Harry Potter en het Vervloekte Kind (toneelstuk)'' *''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' *''Harry Potter: A Pop-up Book *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World '' *LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Harry Potter: The Character Vault'' *''Harry Potter: The Creature Vault '' *''Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery '' Zie ook * Andorraans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Bengalees Ministerie van Toverkunst * Braziliaans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Bulgaars Ministerie van Toverkunst * Burkinabé Ministerie van Toverkunst * Duits Ministerie van Toverkunst * Frans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Indiaas Ministerie van Toverkunst * Iraans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Japans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Liechtensteins Ministerie van Toverkunst * Magisch Congres van de Verenigde Staten van Amerika * Mongolisch Ministerie van Toverkunst * Nieuw-Zeelands Ministerie van Toverkunst * Noors Ministerie van Toverkunst * Pakistaans Ministerie van Toverkunst * Tovenaarsraad Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia pl:Urząd Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami Categorie:Ministerie van Toverkunst Categorie:Londen Categorie:Gebouwen Categorie:Vijanden van Dooddoeners Categorie:Orde van de Feniks Bondgenoten Categorie:Ministeries van Toverkunst Categorie:Magische regeringen van het Verenigd Koninkrijk Categorie:Magische regeringen Categorie:Magische overheden